Family Chapter 18
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Shirley left her soon to be sleeping middle son to walk into a noisy lion's den. She walked in the waiting room to find her other four children standing in the middle of the room as usual all talking or arguing as it were at once and pointing fingers at each other. Shirley saw Pam quietly sitting against the wall with her purse in her lap apparently fascinate by the scene unfolding in front of her. Shirley was not fascinated or amused. She marched right into the center of them backing them into almost a line in front of her. She had her back to the waiting room door so she didn't see the one she was looking for.

"Hold it! Hold it! Where is Ruben?" Shirley said and all four heard and saw her anger.

"Right here Shirl." Ruben said walking in on the same scene. He had been exiting the men's and followed her into the noisy den that awaited them. He took a step back when Shirley turned to face him. He rarely saw this side of Shirley Partridge but he knew, as did the kids, that Shirley was furious.

"Where were you and what's going on in here?" Shirley yelled and all four kids frowned.

"Sorry, Shirl had to make a pit stop and I have no idea what's going on here. I was just about the ask that myself." Ruben said in his defense. He watched Shirley sigh then smile at him.

"Sorry Ruben. I didn't mean it to come out that way." Shirley replied.

"Not a problem. We've been through a lot lately, especially you." Ruben reminded her. Ruben then watched as Shirley, in full mother stance, turn on her children.

"What is going on in here?" Shirley asked then received another bout of finger pointing and all four arguing at once. She held her hands in the air but Ruben reacted first.

"Keith, Laurie. All of you sit down now." Ruben said taking charge. No one noticed the four grandparents walk into the room or the shared looks of approval for Ruben taking their grandchildren in line. They smiled at their grandchildren's stubbornness as Tracy and Laurie folded their arms across their chest and Keith put his hands on his hips and Chris, being Chris, just hung his head. The four took quiet seats to watch the show.

"I said SIT DOWN." Ruben yelled and Tracy and Chris, with heads bowed sat next to Pam. Keith and Laurie, not use to this from the former manager stood wide-eyed at their mother.

"Mom." Keith began to protest and Shirley got up in his face.

"Keith if you utter one word I will put you on a plane home. Got it. Now sit down as Ruben told you to do. You too Miss." Shirley said turning Laurie around to face her brother and sister already seated. Keith reluctantly took a seat.

"Mom, you don't understand I have to go home." Laurie protested.

"You are going NOWHERE!" Keith interjected taking a seat beside her and pointing a finger in her face. Shirley looked at Ruben.

"Alright I have had enough of this, all of this! Keith leave Laurie alone and while you at it sit next to Chris so your mom and I can get things settled down in here before you wake your brother again." Ruben stated and when Keith looked at his mother she just pointed to the vacant seat beside Chris, four chairs from Laurie. With a sigh Keith stood and took the seat his mother pointed to. He saw his grandparents but all four silenced him by shaking their heads no even as they put a finger to their lips indicating that they wanted to go unnoticed. Thinking that his grandmothers would correct the former manager's directness directly with their mother he remained silent.

"Now as I guess you will not let me stay another night here we should figure out whose going with whom." Shirley said addressing Ruben still unaware her parents and in-laws were in the room.

'You are correct Shirl, you are leaving for the night. Thought we had most of the other figured out already." Ruben said.

"We did but I am so tired I want to be sure we are both on the same page." Shirley said with a weak, tired smile. Ruben smiled in return, understanding perfectly.

"I for one need to go home." Laurie spoke up.

"No way." Keith replied and got her wrinkled nose look for an answer. Now Laurie saw her grandparents who motioned to her the same way they did Keith so she would not alert anyone to their presence.

"You shut up." Laurie fired back, pointing right back.

"Aw, Laurie would'd ya quit it huh before we're all in trouble here." Chris cried from beside Keith.

"Yeah Laurie I've already been a restriction at home. I want to go to Pam's," Tracy said then sucked in a breath both at just reminding her mom and Mr. Kincaid they'd grounded her the other day and that now Keith knew. Tracy cringed as Keith was pulling her to her feet.

"You're on restriction, for what? Tell me now or I'll find out from Chris." Keith stated.

"Oh, no you won't." Tracy said in a halfhearted attempt to sound tough to her big brother.

"You're damn right I won't." Chris said then bit his lip as Keith, Shirley and Ruben commented on his choice of words.

"Chris!" Shirley stated catching sight of her parents and in-laws but having more on her plate at the moment.

"Chris, watch your mouth." Ruben stated.

"My, my, my Laur but it seems that while I was on the other side of the world our little brother here was learning a whole other language and a colorful one at that." Keith said.

Tracy chuckled and he looked down at her.

"Now WHAT have you done to be on restriction?" Keith asked only to have his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Later Keith. Right now sit down so we can get a few things straight for tonight." Shirley said and slowly Keith retook his seat and Tracy sat back down.

"Yeah like why I need to go to my home tonight." Laurie spoke up again.

"I said no." Keith said looking at her.

"YOU SAID! YOU SAID! Who are you to say anything?" Laurie said standing. Ruben gently pushed her back in her chair.

"Look I've about had all I'm gonna take on this subject. Now you're mom wants you with her and with her you are going to go. Understood? Keith I thought I told you to drop it for now." Ruben stated.

"Ruben I…I" Keith stood and started to protest until Shirley walked over and glared at him.

"Alright Ruben I'll drop it for now as long as she goes with mom." Keith said getting in one last point at Laurie. Ruben sighed.

"She is now Shirley I think Tracy is okay to home with Pam. Yes, Pam she is on restriction and for one not allowed to use the phone. Besides from here it will be long distance anyway but you might wanna keep an eye on her where the phone is concerned. And she is not allowed to go out either for any reason." Ruben said looking at Tracy.

"What am I suppose to do then if I can't call my friends or go out?" Tracy asked defiantly.

"How about sleep Tracy." Ruben stated. Pam, sitting beside her, padded her arm.

"We can watch tv and eat ice cream and have a girls night in." Pam said smiling.

"Can I watch tv Mr. Kincaid?" Tracy asked with sarcasm.

"Don't get smart young lady. Just don't stay up too late. Ruben is right you need to get some sleep tonight. Pam you're going to have to come by the apartment first as her things are at Danny's then bring her back to the apartment tomorrow so I can keep an eye on her." Shirley said as she looked at Tracy and held Tracy's chin while she spoke.

"Sure Mrs. Partridge whatever you want." Pam replied.

"Ruben I thought we were going to keep the kids away from the hospital tomorrow?" Shirley asked Ruben.

"We are I'm sure Amanda or Catherine can stay at the apartment when you come back to keep an eye on her." Ruben replied.

"_I_ can keep an eye on her." Keith replied from his chair.

"So can I." Laurie interjected.

"You will be with your mother or your grandmother's _all_ day tomorrow and you Keith have Gordy and Skiz and Danny's friend Punky coming tomorrow. If you remember you have a thing or two to do yourself." Ruben reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Ruben do they know how to get to Dan's place?" Keith asked.

"Don't worry I'm going over there myself tomorrow so I'll wait til they get here and show them. Alright?" Ruben stated.

"Sounds good. We can go over the plan then when you get there." Keith said and Ruben nodded.

"It better not have to do with me brother dear. Got it?" Laurie chimed in.

"And what if it does?" Keith stated with a slow smile.

"Here we go again." Shirley began then held Ruben off from taking care of it.

"KEITH! LAURIE! I've had enough of this too. Laurie listen to me I am your mother we know what's best for you for Danny for all of us right now. Let them do this stay with me and think and I mean think about this seriously and make this break while it has been given to you. You can decide the rest later." Shirley said and slowly Laurie nodded knowing that at least for now it was all out of her hands. Then Shirley turned to Keith.

"And you Mr., you take care of it and be careful and stop goading her about it. Just do what you have to do and be done with in. Can't we get through one crisis here at a time?" Shirley stated as Ruben stood beside her.

"Sure mom." Keith said then looked at Chris.

"Where's he going? Pam's?" Keith asked.

"Nope. Staying here." Chris spoke up.

"Think again." Ruben stated.

"Mr. Kincaid! I won't get in the way. I'll stay quiet. You won't even know I'm here." Chris pleaded.

"Precisely. No I think Chris should go with Tracy help keep an eye on her for Pam. We don't want Pam feeling obligated to watch the kids now do we?" Ruben questioned Shirley who nodded.

"I don't mind Mrs. Partridge, Mr. Kincaid." Pam said and both Shirley and Ruben smiled at her.

"These two can be quite a handful I think Ruben's right Tracy will be more inclined to behave if Chris was there." Shirley said to Pam. Pam nodded.

"Besides, if he has a job to do it will be less likely he will wander in the night. Right Chris?" Ruben added and Chris smiled weakly.

"Can I drive the Trans?" Chris asked causing all heads to look at him.

"Honey, you've driven enough for right now. Besides, Ruben needs to have a car here." Shirley said and Keith frowned at Chris's dejected look and stubbornness on this.

"Then I need to get something from it before we leave." Chris said and again all heads looked at him and Tracy; raised an eyebrow hoping it was not what she was thinking it was.

"I thought your books were all here or at the apartment?" Keith said very curious as to what was in the Trans he hadn't noticed earlier. Chris gave his normal shrug.

"Just something is all." Chris stated calmly.

"Chris can we talk outside. Excuse us Shirl but your number 3 son and I need to have man talk." Ruben said pointing Chris to the door. He turned then and saw Shirley's parents and in-laws and almost lost his nerve wondering what their grandparents were thinking of his involvement in the family these days now that he was no longer their manager. He noticed they were all four smiling at him and listening intently to their discussions with the kids.

"Sure Ruben. Everything alright?" Shirley asked and Ruben leaned into her so other ears wouldn't hear.

"Think so. I'm gonna get the keys before he bolts and find out what is so important in the car that he can't live without for the night." Ruben said and a light went off in Shirley's mind and she leaned into Ruben to respond not wanting her other kids to hear her words.

"Or doesn't want you to find." Shirley said smiling and Ruben nodded and Shirley felt her upper lip tighten about what was going on with her youngest son.

"Got it. Do tell me what you find out." Shirley said.

"Always do Shirl. Be right back." Ruben said and started to follow Chris out when both he and Shirley saw Keith stand to join them.

"Keith I've got it." Ruben said and led Chris out the waiting room door. Chris had jammed his hands in his jacket pockets trying to figure out what Mr. Kincaid wanted and how to get out of saying the wrong thing.

"Keith, please Ruben's got it." Shirley said.

"But mom?" Keith questioned and Fred and Doug stood to take over for Shirley with Keith. Maybe he would listen to them and let Ruben do the job of parent for his brothers and sisters and himself. Keith may not realize it but Fred and Doug did. They knew Shirley's, though brilliant, job of raising them alone was not easy on her. They were happy she had had a little help over the last twelve years with Ruben beside her.

"Keith son, let Mr. Kincaid handle Chris alone. He's been at home and closer to him lately. He and your mom are doing a wonderful job with taking care of your brothers and sisters." Fred said as Doug nodded in agreement.

"Grandpa, Popa that is my job." Keith said and both men smiled.

"Keith, your dad would be so proud of you but you can't do it alone either. You've done a great job of taking care of and providing for your family. Now you have your own life and yes your role here is important but so is Ruben's." Doug Partridge explained.

"Thanks dad, Doug. I couldn't have said it better myself." Shirley said with a smile.

"Just speaking the truth Shirl." Fred said and everyone laughed. "Oh, dad." Shirley said hugging him.

While Keith was wondering why his grandparents seemed to approve of Mr. Kincaid's role in the family Ruben was joining Chris in the hallway. The former manager took the nineteen year old by the elbow and headed for the nurse's station. At the young man's first protest of why they needed to talk Ruben reminded the young man that they didn't need to talk in a public way and continued guiding him. At the nurse's station he asked the nurse at the desk if the conference room was free. She said yes and he felt guilty for constantly taking the room the doctors and other family's of patients needed but led Chris in there anyway. He told him to have a seat before sitting down at the head of the long table next to him.

"What's going on Mr. Kincaid, am I in trouble or something? I didn't do anything." Chris said. Ruben looked long and hard at him before responding then with a sigh and running his hand down his face he faced the young man he watched grow from a seven year old boy.

"Chris, look I need your help here, okay? I know you are having problems and your mom and I are sorry that we haven't had the time to help you figure a few things out lately but Tracy, well you know how she's been. She's been driving your mom and I insane with her antics lately." Ruben began.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. I'm fine. Tracy is the one needing help." Chris stated.

"Well, your mom and I know you're not okay but with all that's been happening with Tracy and now Danny we've neglected you, unintentionally. For that I know you mom would agree with me when I say for the both of us we are sorry. But son, you've gotta know that you can always come to me at any time and we can talk." Ruben stated to be met by Chris' customary shrug.

"I know. Nothing to talk about." Chris said calmly.

"I disagree Chris. Now your mom and I know what you brought from home and I know you never leave schoolbooks in the car you're too smart for that. Especially since you know as well as we that the parking lot is full of fans and though security assures me the Trans is safe who knows if people having been looking in car windows to find the car we are using. You know that Keith, Danny, all of us cannot be discovered and bothered right now, especially your mom." Ruben said.

"I know." Chris replied.

"Well then before Keith starts an investigation of his own tell me what is in the car that you have to have tonight?" Ruben asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing important, really." Chris said feeling a knot grow in his stomach. Ruben sighed.

"Chris please it must be something that you either need or don't want your mom or I to discover. We both know things haven't been right with you for months. Are you in some kind of trouble son that you have to hide things?" Ruben asked.

"No." Chris replied and Ruben sighed again.

"It's not drugs is it?" Ruben asked.

"No Mr. Kincaid you know I would never do that. Besides in pre-med I've learned what that stuff can do to you. Trust me I would never." Chris explained.

"I want to Chris. So does your mom and I'm trying to believe you but work with me here okay? Does this have to do with taking and drinking most of Keith bourbon last night?" Ruben asked and Chris didn't realize he went pale in front of his foster father. Ruben had his answer.

"What….what do you mean?" Chris asked, suddenly nervous. He forgot how perceptive Mr. Kincaid was, part of why he was always a good business manager for their group and now for Keith.

"Come on Chris, talk to me." Ruben said standing and causing Chris to jump.

"I don't know what to tell you Mr. Kincaid. Honest." Chris rattled. Ruben sighed again.

"Okay I tell ya what, this time, and I mean this time only, I will give you five minutes. Five minutes, go to the Trans get whatever is it, dispose of it if you have to and so help me Chris is if this is drugs or anything illegal you will not be able to talked or shrug you way out of severe punishment young man. Now, for now, the subject is closed. Get down there and hurry back and be ready to hand over the car keys upon your return up here. And don't think this is the end of it. If you have a problem, any problem I will find it, understand? Right now all we can handle on our plate in this family is Danny. And as I said earlier I will not have your mother under any more stress then she is already. So be prepared to face up to this when we get home." Ruben lectured.

"Okay Mr. Kincaid. Can I go now so we can leave for Danny's?" Chris asked, standing.

"One more thing son, please do not leave Brian and Pam's tonight. Sleep and watch Tracy for us. Make sure she doesn't violate her restriction or cause Pam problems and for heavens sake and your mom please do not buy anything else like what I think is in the car while we are in L.A." Ruben stated.

"Sure Mr. Kincaid." Chris replied swallowing hard. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret forever. He only hoped now that Keith didn't find out.

"Mr. Kincaid?" Chris asked before opening the door. "Yes, Chris?" Ruben replied.

"Please don't tell mom." Chris practically begged. Ruben sighed.

"Chris we've both suspected for a while now and you know that I do not keep things or lie to your mother but yes for now I will not say anything but only because your mom is scared enough over Danny. But Chris please consider this road you are on carefully and as a pre-med student you should the ramifications of this action too. Leave the stuff alone it will only bring you pain later on." Ruben said.

"Really Mr. Kincaid it's nothing." Chris stated.

"Nothing we've caught you with no but Chris you are not fooling anyone here. Does Danny know all of it?" Ruben asked.

"Yeah." Chris said softly.

"Well for your sake I hope he is your only brother to find out. Got me?" Ruben stated.

"Yeah, Keith'd kill me." Chris said turning to open the door. Ruben placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris I'd be more worried about your mom and I but yes Keith will not like it. You may not see it now son, but everything Keith's ever done and is doing is for all of you." Ruben said.

"And you. You are a part of this family, always have been." Chris said and Ruben smiled.

"Keith doesn't know yet about your mom and I and I'm not too sure I'm ready to tell him, especially with your grandparents here." Ruben said.

"Tracy and I think it's great and Danny suspects. Laurie, well you know and I'm sure Keith'll love it." Chris said smiling. Ruben tousled his blonde hair.

"Yeah well, we'll see how great you think it is when like Tracy you are on restriction or worse. Did you hear what your mom told Laurie?" Ruben asked and Chris nodded.

"Goes for you too. Think and think hard while you have this break. Now get going and remember five minutes. I'll be in with your mom so bring the keys straight to me when you come back up. Don't think I won't come after you either." Ruben stated.

"Be back in five promise." Chris said bolting from the room and to the elevator.

Ruben watched him until the elevator doors closed and then called the guard's desk downstairs. He didn't tell the guard to follow Chris, though he was tempted. Then he went in exchanged a quiet word with Shirley wondered why Keith was looking at him funny and waited for Chris so he could get this crew back to Danny's for the night.

Almost five minutes later Chris walked back in the waiting room and as promised straight to his mom and Ruben and handed Ruben the keys.

"Everything alright?" Ruben asked as Shirley smiled at her youngest son.

"Sure Mr. Kincaid." Chris replied then went to sit beside Tracy, ignoring Keith's eyes burning a hole in him.

Ruben waited for him to sit down frowned at Keith again for staring at first Chris then him then saying a quiet word to Shirley he stood with her beside him and they approached the kids.

"Okay gang here's how it's gonna go. Keith, Shirley and Laurie will ride with Amanda in Doug's car. Doug will bring that car back and take Catherine Tracy and Chris. Pam will meet us at Danny's." Ruben began and Chris could see all was already worked out. Keith, he could tell, was not happy about something and it was not all about him at this moment either.

"Laurie if you want I can go to my place first and get some things for you for the night. I think we are about the same size." Pam spoke up.

"Doubt that, Laurie is smaller, and skinnier." Chris stated and got swatted in the arm by Tracy for the remark.

"Aw. Stop that." Chris whined.

"Stop insulting my sister." Tracy stated.

"She's my sister too." Chris stated.

"Enough. Laurie can Pam help you out for the night?" Shirley intervened.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Pam." Laurie said.

"Tell me what'll need and I'll be happy to bring what I have." Pam said, and the two went over to the corner to talk quietly.

"Just what you need for the night honey, okay?" Shirley called after her.

"Yeah, you'll have your own things tomorrow." Keith spoke up and got a dirty look from Laurie and a swat in the arm from Shirley.

"Well it is true." Keith defended himself.

"That maybe but didn't I tell you to drop it for now and your mom told you to stop goading her about it?" Ruben spoke up.

"Yes Ruben I just don't want to have to put Pam out any more than she already is." Keith said.

"Not a problem Keith." Pam spoke up from her corner with Laurie before going back to the all girl conversation.

"You let Ruben and I handle Laurie and think about yourself Mr." Shirley said.

"Come on Keith let's see if we can get you in the car unnoticed." Doug spoke up walking over to his daughter-in-law and her brood.

"The guard will explain the procedure for leaving and returning and will keep Keith hidden until we all get down there and the car is pulled up to the door." Ruben explained.

"Sounds good Ruben. Let's go Keith and let your mom get the kids settled down and Laurie ready to go. Amanda you coming now or do you want to wait for Shirley?" Doug asked as he all but escorted the young singer out the door.

"I'll wait for Shirley. We shouldn't be much longer." Amanda stated.

"See you in a few." Doug said walking Keith out the door to his quiet protests.

"Shirley before you leave let's peek in on Danny. I'm sure they will let us." Ruben stated.

"We can always ask." Shirley said and followed Ruben out the door leaving Amanda to look after Laurie, Pam and the kids.

In the hallway Ruben stopped Shirley.

"Thought we were going to see Danny?" Shirley asked.

"We are but since you will not be in tomorrow and I probably won't see you until after Gordy and Skiz and company arrive and I escort them to Danny's I wanted a moment alone with you. Is that alright with you?" Ruben asked.

"What do you think?" Shirley said and neither realized the elevator doors were closing on Doug and Keith and Keith saw his mother and his manager in an intimate embrace; as intimate as one can get in a hospital hallway. Doug closed the young singer's mouth as the doors closed and the two had a quiet talk about what Keith just witnessed first hand and Keith learned two things, one that what he had hoped for and suspected was true about his mother and Ruben and two that all four of his grandparents highly approved.

As Keith was being led to the security guards office for safe keeping until Doug was ready to drive them to his apartment Ruben and Shirley were quietly walking into Danny's room. Bobby, reading a magazine from the chair Pam had slept in the night before looked up to see them come in then met them at the door. They saw the other bed was still in the room and Bobby pulled the curtain to the wall so he could see Danny and his many monitors clearly.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked in a whisper glancing back at the machines and his patient.

"Yes, we don't want to wake him just a quick look before I have Shirley go to his apartment for the night." Ruben offered.

"Of course but please no talking. He is hours from waking but the unconscious mind can pick up voices and we don't want him to move." Bobby said allowing them to pass. He took the opportunity to go around to check the drain tube.

Shirley held tightly onto Ruben's arms both to keep quiet and to keep her emotions in check. Over the last few days she had been doing that a lot with all that was going on and until a few hours ago she had been busy keeping her middle son from talking and being afraid. Now it was Shirley who was afraid as she saw her helpless son lying there, still strapped to the bed, no ventilator but immobile all the same and she could do nothing to help him. She had no idea how her twenty-two year old son could have and aneurysm at his age and although she suspected Steve Reynolds as Ruben and Keith did she was never one to judge without proof and proof they didn't have, only her immobile son. She said a quick prayer tempted to reach out and touch his bandaged head but knowing she couldn't bit her lip and looked up at Ruben. Ruben knew her so well he knew that visiting time was over for the night and Shirley was in need of some much over due rest. Bobby saw them turn and followed them to the door. Before opening it he touched their arms. They turned to see his smile.

"Get some rest Mrs. Partridge. He is doing very well. The drain tube is already in need of changing and this will be the second change since the procedure. I'm sure that once you come back tomorrow he will no longer be strapped in and able to move. The sooner we get this drainage complete the sooner we will be able to begin his rehab for all these muscles that have been unused for so long. He's on the up swing I promise. Mr. Kincaid will you be in at the next wake time?" Bobby whispered smiling.

"Yes and thank you Bobby." Ruben said in a whisper.

"Yes, you've been great. Thank you for all, you're doing." Shirley whispered.

"My pleasure. Now let's let him sleep." Bobby said glancing back at the unmoving form of his patient. Both nodded then left as quietly as they came. Bobby smiled thinking, 'nice family' as he retook his seat to wait for the next wake up time.

Shirley and Ruben re-entered the waiting room to find it strangely quiet. Normally they expected to walk into the room and find an argument about to break out or breaking out or just the usual noise level when all the Partridge clan was in the same room. They found Amanda and Catherine waiting patiently with Tracy and Chris and Laurie and Pam completing the list of things Laurie would need for a few days.

"Pam, here's all the cash I have for the items from the store. I'll have someone take me to the bank later this week for the rest. And it appears that Keith and his friends will be bringing my own things to the apartment sometime tomorrow." Laurie was saying as Shirley walked up to them.

"Need me to cover anything?" Shirley asked as Laurie handed her the list; neither knew quite why she did that but Shirley was pleased to see she was not overburdening the girl with a list of demands.

"Not a problem. I'll take Tracy with me now if that's alright and she and I can shop then head to the apartment. It shouldn't take too long, there's a shopping mall not far from Danny's and they are opened til nine tonight and should have what Laurie needs." Pam was saying. At hearing her name Tracy walked over to the women as Ruben walked up and Shirley turned to him.

"Pam wants to take Tracy with her now. Laurie needs a few personal items from the store and two can go faster than one. That should be alright don't you think?" Shirley asked Ruben. Ruben shrugged.

"I don't see why not. But remember Tracy the ground rules. Pam does not have money to buy magazines and make-up and stuff for you. If you need anything tell your mom tomorrow and I'm sure your grandmothers can take care of it. Alright?" Ruben stated.

"Sure Mr. Kincaid, I'll remember." Tracy stated.

"Fine by me Shirl but if you think differently speak now." Ruben stated.

"No problem with me. Pam please don't spend more than is needed here and Tracy will behave and not add anything to Laurie's list. Okay you two go but be careful." Shirley said.

"Mr. Kincaid should I pull the car up downstairs so Tracy isn't seen?" Pam asked the manager.

"Are you parked close to the hospital?" Ruben asked.

"Close to the emergency room entrance yes." Pam replied.

"I don't think it's necessary just be quick getting to the car and talk to no one. If you have a problem run back in and I'll get an escort. The family is recognizable on sight but since darkness is coming on you should be able to get there safely." Ruben explained.

"If you're sure." Pam said and Ruben and Shirley nodded.

"Come on Tracy. Laurie don't worry I've got it covered and take your time paying me for what's left. I'm here to help. Mrs. Partridge, see you at Danny's. We should be there soon after you. Keith has the keys remember." Pam said picking up her purse as Tracy was already in the hallway.

"I'll remember. See you soon." Shirley said watching Pam follow Tracy out in the hallway.

Once Pam was gone Fred Renfrew stood and walked over to Shirley and Ruben.

"Wonderful girl." Fred said grinning. Shirley and Ruben smiled.

"Yes dad she is and Danny really cares for her." Shirley said.

"Cares for her is an understatement Shirl, that boy is in love." Ruben said with a grin.

"Great feeling huh Ruben?" Fred said with a big grin punching him in the arm lightly. Laurie joined the three to hear this exchange. Chris was paying rapt attention to, to his boisterous grandfather. Ruben turned red.

"That obvious Mr. Renfrew?" Ruben asked.

"For both of you." Fred said leaning in as he saw Laurie approach.

"Oh, dad." Shirley said as Ruben put an arm around her.

"Yeah, we've noticed. Who's gonna be the one to tell Danny?" Laurie spoke up.

"LAURIE!" Shirley said sharply.

"Well, it is obvious. I even think Keith knows or at least suspects." Laurie said.

"Took you guys long enough." Chris spoke up.

"You know something we don't." Laurie said looking around the adults to her brother.

Chris shrugged.

"I guess Trace and me see them together all the time is all. You and Dan are in L.A. and Keith has been gone for months and even when he's home I doubt he notices much that goes one with us." Chris said.

"Not fair Chris. Keith does notice everything about us every time he is home." Shirley said.

"Besides we know now. So when's the wedding?" Laurie asked with a grin.

"LAURIE! That's enough. Subject closed." Shirley said.

"What a minute Shirl, I'd like to know that one myself." Fred stated.

"Dad Catherine is sitting right there." Shirley said blushing.

"Don't mind me Shirl, Doug and I were wondering the same thing and we are very pleased for both of you." Catherine stated.

"But mom?" Shirley asked and Catherine saw the question in her eyes. She walked over to her.

"Shirl it's been so long. It's time you were happy and happy with Ruben is as good as it gets as far as we're concerned." Catherine said.

"Thank you mom. But what everyone here seems to have forgotten is that it's Ruben and I who make these decisions and now is not the time for a decision like this." Shirley said.

"Mr. Renfrew, Mrs. Partridge." Ruben began to be cut off by them saying there first names. He laughed and started again.

"Fred, Catherine, I do love this woman but right now we are too concerned with that young man in there to be planning tomorrow let alone the rest of our lives. No offense to all these plans and ideas, LAURIE, but as your mom said this is not the time for that decision." Ruben said but shared a smile with Shirley.

"Fine by me I just can't wait to tell Keith this turn of events." Laurie said.

"Laurie say nothing to Keith or Danny. When Danny is home and well Ruben and I will decide what and when to tell them. Goes for you too Chris and tell Tracy that the subject of Ruben and I are off limits for the time being. Understood you two?" Shirley stated. Both nodded and mumbled "Sure mom." But Laurie walked up and kissed Ruben on the cheek.

"I'd say welcome to the family but you've been a part of this family since Danny found you and made you listen to our song." Laurie said.

"Thanks Laurie for that but let's get you and your mother back to the apartment for some real sleep this time. Besides I want Shirley well rested so I can get some sleep." Ruben said winking at Shirley.

"Ruben, Doug and I can hold the fort and you two can both go back to the apartment and sleep." Fred suggested.

"Yeah, Amanda and I can stay with our husbands." Catherine spoke up.

"Thanks you guys but as Ruben and I are his guardians right now one of us needs to be here at all times and once we've both rested we may have the four of you keep these kids under control so we can concentrate on Danny." Shirley said.

"Good idea Shirl." Ruben stated.

"Thank you, I do have them on occasion." Shirley said.

"Okay Shirl, Laurie let's go find Doug and the car. Chris I will be right back so stay with your grandparents and if Bobby or the doctor are looking for me come get me." Ruben said as he ushered Shirley out the door behind Laurie. Shirley stopped to hug her father.

"Take care of Ruben for me too okay dad?" Shirley said quietly.

"You bet. Get some rest." Fred commented and watch the three leave the room.

"Okay Chris relax Doug will be back soon to take you and Catherine back for the night." Fred stated.

"No one's been able to relax since this whole thing started. Sure hope mom and Keith sleep tonight." Chris said sitting between his grandparents.

"They will Chris and they'll be back tomorrow to tackle Danny's recovery." Catherine said.

"You just keep an eye on Tracy and get some sleep yourself deal?" Fred said.

"You got a deal there grandpa, I'm exhausted." Chris said closing his eyes.

"You all are." Catherine said sharing a sad smile with Fred while they waited for Ruben to return.

Downstairs at the garage Doug was just pulling up the car as Ruben, Shirley and Laurie exited the elevator. Shirley went into get Keith from the guards office as Ruben scanned the area. Ruben didn't see the shadowy figure lurking behind a car several feet away from them. He heard Shirley ask Keith for the apartment key and watched her secure it in her purse. He kissed her goodnight and told her not to worry as he ushered Laurie, Keith and her in the back seat of Doug's car then watched her look out the back of the car window at the hospital. He smiled knowing Danny was the only thing on her mind. He waved then went back up to do his part to keep Danny on the road to recovery.

Doug drove slowly out of the parking garage and upon entering the main parking lot he stopped to pay the parking lot fee and the attendant seeing the passengers in the backseat told him to drive on thru, no charge. Doug thanked the young man and was about to pull away as the gate came up when the attendant stopped him.

"Sir, Mr. Partridge had better duck. It may be night but that crowd out there is so big someone is sure to spot him." The young fellow offered and Doug smiled at him.

"Will my daughter and granddaughter also attract attention?" Doug asked as he heard Keith moan in the back seat.

"Keith just get down as low as you can, here across my lap." Shirley was telling her oldest.

"It is possible but I'm not certain how to hide all three of them. Hang on a minute." The young man said then picked up a telephone in his booth. Meanwhile Amanda occupying the front seat was staring wide-eyed out the window at the top of the small incline that led to the exit that would bring them out to the main parking lot of the hospital and then the highway.

"Doug." Amanda said placing a hand on the other man's arm. Doug looked at her and she pointed straight ahead. Doug looked in horror at the line of young people practically blocking the exit and staring at his car. He wondered if they could see in the car from that distance.

"Perhaps Mr. Kincaid should have rented a limo. Less visual." Doug commented to Amanda. Then saw Shirley lean up as much as she could with her eldest son lying across her lap.

"Relax Doug, mom. It will be fine. We've been in tighter jams than this before. Let's see if the attendant can get the exit unblocked before we panic." Shirley said.

"Mom's right grandmother, we've had closer calls than this." Laurie commented.

"Yeah but right now I'm the one with the cramp in my back and neck from sitting like this." Keith whined from his awkward position.

"Mom, maybe we should go back and get the limo." Laurie said looking at her brother huddled in an obviously uncomfortable position laying across the backseat and staring at the back of the front seats.

"Sir." The young man was talking to Doug again.

"Mr. Partridge." Doug corrected.

"Sorry, Mr. Partridge. If you could just remain calm and remain here a moment we are bringing some guards to clear the way. They will do their best to block this side of the car from prying eyes and the traffic will be stopped for you until you get out on the road. Which way will you be turning from the hospital?" he asked.

"Left." Keith spoke up from the backseat. The sound was a little muffled from his position but Doug heard him and repeated it to the attendant.

"Very good Mr. Partridge. We are working as fast as we can." The attendant stated.

"Very good. Can they see us from up there?" Doug asked and the attendant very carefully looked at the exit without causing too much attention. Doug admired the way the young fellow was handling the situation that both he and Amanda knew could quite easily become out of control.

"No sir, they shouldn't be able to. If they start coming this way let me know. I'll put the gate back down so they'll think something else is going on and hopefully not catch on to the star power in your back seat." The attendant struggled for the correct phrase. Doug grinned and Amanda covered her mouth with her hand at the attendant's choice of words. Shirley, Laurie and Keith either did not hear him or were use to such comments that it did not bother them. Doug nodded at the attendant and the party in the car began the wait until all was clear to leave the hospital grounds.


End file.
